Kingdom Hearts:Linked Destinies
by NegaGengar
Summary: This is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Legend of Zelda. Basically, the final battle between Link and Ganon in Ocarina of Time events cause a wormhole to open sucking Sora and Riku into Hyrule. They then must figure out a way to return back to their world before any serious damage is caused.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Linked Destinies

Chapter 1: Introductions

In the land of Hyrule where evil is reigning at the moment, there is a large concern for the hero Link, as he is about to begin the final battle with Ganon.

After awakening the seven sages and climbing Ganon's tower, Link then fought with the King of Evil Ganondorf. After thwarting evil once again, Ganondorf then caused his own tower to crumble into oblivion attempting to take Link and Zelda with it.

Link and Zelda both escaped the tower before it crashed on top of them. Link was standing tall after the final remaining pieces of the tower collapsed in on itself.

Zelda looked at Link and began, "Link, it... it's finally over isn't it?"

All Link could do at the moment was nod his head in agreement as he looked Zelda in the eyes. After a couple of seconds of staring each other, they heard an ominous crash from the little remains of the destroyed castle.

Link placed his arm in front of Zelda as protection as he stood in front of her and said, "What the!? I thought he was finished?!"

Silenced surrounded the entire arena where Ganon's Castle once stood. Link was curious as he began walking cautiously towards the rubble fron which the crash was heard.

Zelda slightly whispered, "Be careful Link."

Each foot of Link's boots made a strange tap as he inched his way over towards the noise. As Link made it to the rubble, what was left just blew apart from some unknown energy.

The cause was none other than Ganondorf himself as you could hear his battle worn voice gasping for air.

As the arena was cold and dark, all you could see was the very bright, evil eyes of Ganondorf shining and the various lightning that covered the dark skies in the background.

Ganondorf held his right hand forward as the back of it began to glisten a bright golden color. It was the Triforce of Power embedded into his skin. Himself, Link and Zelda held all three parts to the Triforce.

The Triforce mark began to fade and Ganondorf lurched outward forcing air and energy to come flowing from his person. As he did so he then began to cower into a ball as his evil yell was launched into the dark air.

What happened next made the hair on Link's neck stand on end. As Ganondorf was in his ball shape, energy began spewing outward from him.

Aside from the thunder accompaning the lightning, the sounds of pure dark energy purging from Ganondorf was screeching out. A new creature was now in front of Link as it landed on it's feet with a crash, dust flwoing from the beast's feet.

Ganondorf had changed his form into his beast incarnation Ganon.

Now uncurling from his previous ball formation, Ganon now stood tall and proud as he bellowed forth and called two large blades to his aide.

Ganon's eyes stared Link down for a moment as Link drew the Master Sword forth. No sooner than he did, Ganon swung his two blades in frustration and knocked the Master Sword from Link's hand.

The blade was now whirling in mid air as it flew towards the edge and landed near Zelda, causing her to gasp in concern. Zelda looked back towards Link who was now worried that he had no way of fighting the beast.

Ganon then let out one more burst of energy as he bellowed once more. Link was frantically sweating as he thought to himself, 'Dang! What can I use against him now? The Master Sword is about the only thing useful against him! THINK!'

Not giving Link much time to think, Ganon began swinging his blades as the hero blocked them barely and the attack sent him backwards a few feet.

From behind the new fire barrier Ganon formed around the arena, Zelda cried out, "Link! Use the Light Arrows! They will stun him long enough to regain the Master Sword!"

Link remembered the gift Zelda gave him just before she was captured by Ganon. He then pulled out his Fairy Bow and Light Arrows and put two and two together.

Knowing the Light Arrows alone wouldn't do it, he also kept the Megaton Hammer handy. As he readied a Light Arrow, which was brightly shimmering as he powered it up, Ganon chuckled as his distorted voice rang out, "You think that puny arrow will stop me and my power!? You must be kidding yourself!"

Link then released the arrow, bright golden light came from the bow as the arrow was sent hurdling towards Ganon's head. As the arrow came closer to it's target, Ganon was getting worried as it might actually hurt him.

Tried as he might, he couldn't block it in time and his blasted him in his face causing him to be completely covered in nothing but golden static and bright energy.

The fire barrier was still up, Link knew it wouldn't fall so easily so he switched his bow for his hammer and rolled behind Ganon. Link then raised the hammer high and waited for the beast's tail to get positioned just right, when the time was right, Link dropped the hammer.

Ganon's voice blared out from his gaping mouth in pain, the hammer had not only hit him, but instead crippled his tail. The flat part of the hammer was pointed up, the spike end had Ganon's tail pinned to the ground.

What Ganon was feeling now was not just pain, but unbearable pain and shock from the attacks. The fire barrier started to fizzle out, Link saw this and made a run for the Master Sword. As he made it, he slid on the ground grabbing the sword. He stood up and took a firm grasp of the sword in his hand as he swung it once for no particular reason.

The look Link gave Ganon wasnone other than the assurance look that said, "Your finished Ganon." Link then walked towards Ganon as he readied the Master Sword.

Ganon had no choice but to quickly find a way to seperate his tail form the hammer. He immediatly grabbed the hammer and dislodged it from his tail and chunked it to the side. With a crippled tail, and heavily injured from the Light Arrow, Ganon now placed his two blades to the ground and pulled himself up from the floor and stood once more.

Link then ran towards Ganon as a quick pace and readied the Master Sword, Ganon who was readying hit two blades, now tightened his focus and was ready to attack.

As Link swung the Master Sword, Ganon also swung his two large blades. As the blades met each other, there was a rather strange and powerful surge that came from the blade. A giant yellow light bursted from the clash and surged outwards from the two fighters engulfing the entire arena.

At first glance, the power surge was nothing more that that, a power surge. If examined deeper, it was far more than a power surge, but actually a giant dimension hole getting made. For now, let's check in on Sora and what he's doing in his world shall we?

It was a beautiful day in Traverse Town with the birds chirping happily as they were pirched upon some tree tops. Everything was peaceful until a rather large and noisy explosion scared the birds away in a hurry.

The explosion was caused by a nearby fight between Sora with his keyblade and a huge Heartless fiend. Sora had just clashed with the Heartless' own blade when the explosion occurred.

Sora was slightly panting in exhaustion as the Heartless was too from a long and tough battle. Sora swung his sword in a fancy manor and exclaimed, "I've had enough of you Heartless! Be gone with yourself!"

The Heartless wasn't fazed by this remark as the it let out a fierce battle cry and bellowed, "Yeah right pipsqueek! I can take you out easily! Bring it on!"

The Heartless then planted his fist with the blade into his empty hand. The force of the movement alone was powerful as dust flew up from it.

Sora held his Keyblade high as he yelled, "Alright then! Your on!"

He then took his Keyblade by two hands and began dashing towards the Heartless with no remorse. As he made it to the large creature, he attempted to thrust the Keyblade into the Heartless but failed as the creature blocked it with his blade.

Cracking a mean smile, the Heartless grunted as he forced Sora back a few feet and chuckled as he held his blade back. He then took off as fast as he could, limited by his weight of course. He wasn't going very fast and dashed towards Sora ready to attack.

As the creature made it to Sora, he held up the Keyblade to block the attack and was successful. Many sparks colored red and yellow scattered from the two weapons as they met in mid attack.

Sora's eyes, which were closed during the attack, now opened as a wicked aura surrounded him and he pushed the Heartless away as he called out, "Thunder!"

After those words were called out, the Keyblade, which was pointed towards the Heartless now, spewed blinding blue lightning into the face of the creature.

As the attack was commencing, the Heartless was staggering back and crying out in pain. Sora then swiped the Keyblade and said confidently, "It's over Heartless!"

He then leapt into the air and flipped once as he readied the Keyblade. As he came down his Keyblade's length lengthened as Sora got closer to his target.

Sora then made it to the creature as he said, "Take this you vile Heartless!"

He then swings his Keyblade downwards to the Heartless. As the blade end makes its mark, the light powering his blade spewed forth and causing massive damage to him.

After a few seconds of torture from the light, the Heartless then blew up in a ton of tiny empty, purplish balls and disappeared. Sora then held his Keyblade high as he stated, "YES! I am the Heartless hunter!"

He was then struck curious as the Keyblade began to shine golden for some odd reason. Sora had never seen it do this before as he stared at it with awe and said, "What the heck is going on with this Keyblade?"

The Keyblade's golden shimmer got brighter, as it did the blade was now quivering with power. With it powering up like this, the handle got far too hot to stand as Sora immediatly dropped the Keyblade to the ground.

Sora was now fascinated, yet he was concerned by this strange behavior as he knew this wasn't good. Odd power was resonating from the blade, strange dark power that wasn't his, this caused him to be worried as well.

After a short show of power, the golden shimmer began to fade. The blade's quivering was now to a dull vibration as Sora leaned closer to it. After a couple seconds of watching this blade power back down, Sora picks it back up.

With his eyes trained onto the blade now, Sora begins thinking on what in the world that was, "Hmm? I have never seen the Keyblade react in such a manner before. I wonder what caused this sudden power change?"

Sora then shrugged off the strangeness as he put the Keyblade away and began walking back to Traverse Town with his hands behind his head and feeling proud of himself.

He made his way back to the actual Traverse Town and made it to his house he had bought there. As he walked into his house, he was greeted by a cute moogle who said, "Did you have a nice time out today Sora? Kupo!"

Walking into the living room he answered, "Yeah, you could say I did. By the way, where is Riku?"

The moogle thought for a second as it replied, "I believe he is upstairs sleeping, shall I go wake him? Kupo."

Sora then rerouted himself to go upstairs as he finished with, "Nah, that's fine. I'll go do it myself, thanks anyway."

After the events in Dream Drop Distance where they were tested to their limits to becoming masters of Keyblades, Sora bought a house in Traverse Town and Riku moved in with him since he basically had nowhere to go.

Once Sora made it upstairs, he walked down the hall to Riku's room and knocked a couple times. No answer, so Sora knocked some more. After he recieved no answer this time, he basically began banging on the door then.

Inside the room, Riku was snoozing away as he was awaken by the banging. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up as he said groggily, "Who is it?"

From behind the door you could hear, "It's Sora, can I come in for a second and talk to you?"

Riku slowly got up and sat up in his bed as he said, "Yes, sure come in."

Sora opened the door and came in, closing the door behind him. He then stood in the room with his arms crossed and said, "I need to tell you something that happened here lately."

Quickly jumping to conclusion, Riku quickly spat, "Oh if it's about me not doing my share in this house I am sorry! I will begin right now if you want?"

Not sure what he was talking about at the moment, Sora replied, "No, your doing alright for now. Anyway, it's about earlier when I was fighting a Heartless outside Traverse Town. After I defeated it, something strange happened with the Keyblade. Like, never before seen strange."

Riku was now curious as to what happened as he asked, "Well, you going to tell me what happened?"

Placing a hand on his chin Sora tried to explain, "Alright, once I beat the Heartless, my Keyblade started powering up on its own without me doing it. It wasn't even my energy causing it to do that either. It was a weird mixture of dark and light energy, it just pulsed from the Keyblade. It even caused the handle to heat up to where I couldn't hold it anymore."

RIku was interested as he explained his thoughts, "You know what Sora? I have no clue what happened, if I had to take a guess... I can only guess that somewhere far from here, different dimensions even, there is a huge battle between dark and light that is occuring. For it to cause that much energy swell though, it had to be either a close dimension with not much energy, or a far off dimension with very powerful fighters."

Sora's eyes widened at the very thought ot it happening as he said, "You may actually be right Riku. But where is it happening though? None of the other worlds have sent cries for help have they?"

Thinking on that question, Riku answered, "No they didnt. I am sure our moogle would've warned me about it if they did too."

After waiting a second, Sora then said, "Let's just say whoever it is, I hope they aren't having too much trouble right?"

Riku looked Sora in the eye and agreed with him, "Yeah. Is that all you wanted to talk about? I wasn't finished with my nap yet is why I am asking."

Feeling slightly bad for budging in on a nap, Sora said, "Yeah, that's all... I mean I just wanted to know someone else's thought on it is all. I'll be going now, talk to you later Riku."

As Sora left the room Riku replied, "Yeah, talk to... you... later..."

Riku yawned as he just plopped back down into his slumber. Sora went back downstairs and just sat down on the couch and pondered on what happened earlier.

After about an hour of just sitting there, Sora's phone went off. Almost forgetting the phone even existed, Sora jumped to the sound of it.

He answered it to hear, "Hey Sora! How's it going?"

He was confused slightly as he said, "K- Kairi? Hey, oh it's going fine and all, what's up?"

Kairi replied, "Are we still up for tomorrow? Our day together?"

Sora almost forgot all about that event happening, "Oh man! Yeah! I almost forgot about that Kairi! Thanks for reminding me!"

Feeling slightly disappointed, Kairi spoke, "Hmm, your welcome I guess. You know, after what happened and all, I thought you'd want to spend more time with me right?"

Sora was now feeling guilty as he answered, "Yeah, but something happened today and I was occupied. Things happen a lot and I can't remember a lot anyway. Sorry to make you feel bad Kairi."

With her feeling's getting better, she then said, "That's alright, well you can tell me what happened tomorrow right? I mean if it's still on tomorrow."

Quickly replying, "Yeah! It's still on unless something drastic comes up... I doubt that happening though. So tomorrow? You'll be coming here first right?"

Feeling a lot better about it, Kairi answered, "Yeah, I'll be there around noon alright? Just be ready and everything, I gotta go, I have to do some things before getting ready for dinner."

Understanding everything, Sora said, "Gotcha, talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Sora then hung up the phone and sighed as he said aloud, "Man I nearly forgot about that tomorrow. With all these random Heartless appearing and whatnot, I couldn't keep track of what day it was."

Later on that day, after dinner, Riku and Sora went to bed getting them ready for the next day. Their world was in peace right now.

However in Hyrule, things were far from over still as Link and Ganon still had to finish their fight. Who will win their battle in the light versus dark battle? Find out in Chapter 2: The Wormhole.

* * *

Alright guys~ here is the next story I am working on! It's a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Zelda if you can't tell by now. Anyway, I will say this; Bleached Soul 2 will be continued on later, as of right now, I don't see myself writing on it here soon though... I just haven't been wanting to write on it here lately :( It will continue though I promise! So, like always guys, stay awesome and wait for the next installment to Kingdom Hearts: Linked Destinies!


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Linked Destinies

Chapter 2: The Wormhole

Lightning still crashing, thunder still rumbling in the background. Link and Ganon, hero time and king of evil still locked weapon to weapon in the final battle between good and evil.

After a brief moment of weapon locking, they jumped back. Link created a small dust cloud when he landed, Ganon however, caused a much larger dust cloud and caused the arena to rumble and quake beneath them.

Navi, who is the fairy friend of Link and had been since the beginning of his journey, then spoke from behind Link's hat, "I will NOT be driven back by his evil this time! I will do what I can to help you Link!"

Link knew there wasn't much Navi could do at the moment so he just stared at the huge beast in front of him. He then gripped his sword intensly as he sighed heavily.

The arena was nearly pitch black, all except for the few lightning flashes now and then. Ganon stood there with his blades gripped tightly, ready to battle.

Link and Ganon had one more quick stare down before they dashed towards each other. Link saw an opening as he then slid on the ground between Ganon's legs and cut Ganon's right foot as he slid past.

All the while, Ganon tried to strike Link before he slid, but was unsuccessful has the blade missed terribly. Ganon then let out a powerful shriek as he was in pain and staggered a little.

Ganon quickly turned 180 degrees as he was now staring Link down as the warrior turned around as well. All Link could see was two bright, red eyes staring coldly into his soul.

The beast's face was close enough, Link just swiped his shield at him causing him to lean back a few feet. Link quickly reached for his bow and arrow and prepared a Light Arrow. Without hesitation, he fired the arrow directly at Ganon's face.

After shaking off the shield nudge, Ganon saw the Arrow coming towards him and reacted upon instinct. With both blades side by side, he struck the arrow and redirected it to a far off mountain causing it to explode with great force upon impact.

All Link could do now was stare in frustration as Ganon turned his attention back towards his opponent. His face showed an ominous grin as all he could do was chuckle.

Calling forth the Master Sword and Mirror Shield out he then got back up from the previous position and posed as he was ready to continue.

Link then squinted his eyes for he had hatched a plan. He then took a running start towards Ganon, the beast swung his right blade downward to strike Link. He failed as Link sidestepped to Ganon's left and leapt onto Ganon's downward arm.

Putting away his left blade, Ganon then attempted to grab Link with his unarmed hand. Link then jumped acrobatically and slashed the unarmed hand then landed back onto the arm flawlessly.

Link then made a clean jump from Ganon's upper arm to his face and made a nice diagonal slash to the creature. As Link landed behind Ganon after that attack, he then prepared another Light Arrow and waited for his moment to strike.

Now with both blades in Ganon then turned around with both blades ready to attack as they visciously came around. Link then fired the arrow before it was too late. As the blades were nearing Link, the Arrow then struck Ganon in the side of his head.

The blades then took a different path and barely missed Link as he could here the dull whistle of the swords as they rushed by. Link thought to himself, 'Whew, any longer and I'd be hurt severely...'

Ganon was still in pain from the previous arrow as he held his injury with his now unarmed right hand. He then gripped the left sword tightly as the blade grew twice in size in an instant.

The handle was twice as long, as well as the blade itself. Ganon then removed the hand revealing a new scar that was showing, after all the damage Link caused, a diagonal golden scar was now on Ganon's face.

With the one large blade gripped by both hands now, Ganon meant serious business. Ganon then dashed for Link and held back his sword for an attack, once he got to Link he swung the large blade hoping to hit the green warrior.

Link however saw to it that he wasn't going to get hit, he dodged to the left by rolling. The blade struck the ground with an extremely loud clang as it got stuck into the ground as well.

Link saw this as an opportunity and leapt into action, he was going for the tail again as he remembered that he still had one. Link ran around the huge beast and readied his sword.

Ganon was one step ahead of him as he swiftly turned his body a full 360. Link then leapt in the air and raised his sword ready to attack, he didn't know that Ganon saw it coming though so he just kept going.

The Master Sword came plummeting downwards towards Ganon, but he was ready and blocked it with his evil blade. As the blades clashed, another large resonance happened.

This time the energy that went surging outward, was far more evil and purplish that before. The surge just flew outwards with no effect this time.

Anyway, Ganon pushed Link back a few feet with a thrust of his blade, he then lifted the blade up and muttered an incantation of some sort.

After the incantation, Ganon then dropped his blade down aimed at Link, with that an enormous wave of a bright violet energy came crashing towards Link. The green hero didn't know how to react to such an attack fast enough.

He held up his Mirror Shield hoping for the best, and luckily the energy wave hit the Mirror Shield and was absorbed into it. Much like what happened with Twinrova, dark, violet, evil energy was now stored into the Shield.

Link remembered back to the Twinrova fight as he thought, 'Wait! If I do the same thing with Ganon as I did with Twinrova... it might not work since he is evil himself... what do I do with this?'

Ganon saw what happened with the Shield and said to Link, "Hmph! Your using the exact same tactic against me as you did with Koume and Kotake aren't you!? Lemme tell you something hero, it's not going to work! Evil energy going against evil itself like that has no effect whatsoever. Give it up cause your NOT DEFEATING ME!"

Thinking about what he can do, Link then replied back, "Oh yeah! Just watch me! Good always triumphs over evil!"

Now gripping the Master Sword tightly with his hand, Link gritted his teeth and began charging towards Ganon. The beast knew the Shield thing wouldn't work, so he charged another dark attack up and readied it.

As Link was making it closer to Ganon, the creature then slashed again sendind the evil energy at Link. Ofcourse, the only thing to do is use the Mirror Shield right now.

With the hero in mid air absorbing the evil slash again, he was then sent backwards to his back. Link then stood back up as he wiped away a smidge of blood that began seeping from his lip.

The hero then posed and in a demanding voice dared Ganon, "GIVE ME YOUR WORST!"

Now flustered, Ganon rushed Link again, this time without thinking. Knowing that the beast had no control over his emotions at all, Link then rolled to the right as Ganon's sword landed failing to hit nothing but the ground.

Link continued to anger Ganon, "Dang! That was a pathetic attack, you going to try and actually hit me this time?"

Ganon's eyes closed for a second, then forced back open as energy began pouring from them. His now pure red, evil filled eyes stared Link down with hatred as Ganon lifted his sword and charged another energy wave.

Since he planned ahead, Link put up his Master Sword for the next attack. He knew he didn't have much time to act after the next energy wave was absorbed.

Ganon then swung the blade, evil energy came rushing towards the Mirror Shield. Ganon's eyes returned to normal as he then stated, "You idiot! I told you! That trick won't work with me! Your only going to make it worse!"

As the last of the evil energy was being absorbed into the Shield, Link replied, "Oh yeah? How about this!?"

With no time to waste, Link chunked the Mirror Shield above Ganon facing downward. Ganon saw this as a last ditch effort and looked back at Link and said in a scoff, "Link, you never learn do you? You cannot def-"

Link then whipped out his Bow equipped with a Light Arrow and interrupted Ganon, "SHUT UP! I've had it with this! You harmed my friends, you damaged Hyrule severely, and you were going to kill me! THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! This will be your undoing!"

Ganon then felt the evil energy come pouring onto him making him stronger as it blanketed him. Link then fired the Light Arrow towards the Shield.

As the arrow made it to the source of the evil reflection, it shined bright as it collided with the Shield. What happened next was nothing more than a powerful light show, the light fro mthe light arrow struck the darkness and began taking over the darkness shading Ganon.

All the darkness covering Ganon then turned into Light and began damaging Ganon terribly. The beast was now bellowing in pain as it was too horrible to bear.

After a couple seconds of the light attack, Ganon dropped his large blade to the ground. Link then had another Light Arrow ready in his hand when he looked at the arrow for a second, and then back to the large blade and devised a plan.

Since Link had obtained the Golden Gauntlets before, he could lift the large sword. It was still rather heavy but Link knew what he was doing, he then dropped the large blade to the ground away from Ganon and tied he previous Light Arrow to the blade of the sword.

Navi now staring at the blade said to Link, "Hey! What is this supposed to do!? Why not use the Master Sword to deal the finishing blow to Ganon now!?"

Answering to Navi, Link said with confidence, "This will work! I know the Master Sword was created just for this, but I feel as if it won't be enough. If this works like I think it will, then it'll be enough, trust me!"

Zelda took notice to Ganon, who was now finished with taking damage from the last attack and was now regaining his posture. As Link just sat there with the large blade in his lap hoping that his plan would work.

Noticing Ganon was regaining his stance, Link thought to himself, 'NO! This has to work! WORK!'

Link then grasped the Light Arrow and the blade together and added Light energy to it. As he did, he looked away for a second as the bright light from the Light Sword was gleaming.

Link then looked at Zelda for a second who was hoping Link could finish the job, Link then called out to Zelda as he threw the Bow with a single Light Arrow in her direction, "Here! When I say now, don't miss got it!?"

Picking up the Bow and waiting, Zelda said, "Got it!"

Navi was in shock to this actually working, Link then stood up and readied the large Light Sword in his hands. Ganon was now back to his previous state as he looked at Link with anger and more hatred.

Ganon's voice then burst from his mouth as he yelled, "THAT SMARTS! I DIDN'T KNOW THE SHIELD COULD BE USED THAT WAY!" His voice then lowered as he noticed Link holding his large blade and said, "Excuse me Link? Why do you have my blade for? Who said you could have it!? GIVE IT TO ME SO I SHALL FINISH KILLING YOU!"

Ganon then began charging towards Link one last time. Since Zelda was out of view from Ganon's point of view, he couldn't see her. He got up to Link and was ready to attack before Link exclaimed, "ZELDA! NOW!"

Zelda had the arrow cocked and ready to fire, Ganon finally made it to a point where he could see Zelda and stopped dead in his tracks as he said, "Well, that's just not fair!"

The Light Arrow then came whistling past Link's head as it went and made its mark upon Ganon's face. Ganon was now in deep pain as he held his face with both hands and stumbled around for a moment in agony.

Link then yelled, "You want your blasted sword!? THEN HERE! TAKE IT!"

Link then twirled around once and then tossed the Light Sword over his head and it left his hands with great force. The blade then flipped three times before getting lodged into Ganon's face deeply and cause Ganon to slowly start crying out from pain.

The cry of agony began low and rose above a dull roar, then it blared loudly throughout the arena. After a minute of nothing but yelling Ganon then fell to his knees and began a reversion back to his human-like form.

Zelda exclaimed, "SAGES! NOW!"

What happened next wasn't the usual ending to the story, but rather an alternate ending. With a smaller version of Ganondorf's now Light Sword was still stuck in his forehead. Ganondorf was now kneeling to the ground as the seven sages began their work in opening the door to the Sacred Realm and sealing Ganondorf in there forever!

As the door to the Sacred Realm began to open, Rauru then noticed something was amiss and said aloud, "Sages! Something is wrong! Stop the opening now!"

Sacred Realm's door was right in front of Ganondorf as he was stunned and ready to be sealed. But, since Link didn't finish Ganon off with the Master Sword, but rather created a new blade with the light arrow... the events took a sudden downward turn for everyone but Ganondorf!

The door leading to the Sacred Realm began changing shape into a more cartoony look and even had a different lock to it this time.

In Traverse Town, a different story was unfolding for the heroes there as well. Sora and Riku were both about to head into Halloween Town using the Keyblade, until Sora put the Keyblade into the lock.

So, a combination of the new light sword, the Sacred Realm opening and Sora opening a door in his world altered the course of history forever.

The door Sora was opening didn't open normally, which cause Sora and Riku to look at each other in confusion. Sora then tried to take out the Keyblade but was unsuccessful.

Sora then said to Riku, "Uh Riku? I can't take it out! Help me get it out or at least turn it or something! It's stuck!"

Riku then helped Sora, it took a good three tries before they wer able to turn the Keyblade and unlocked the door.

Sora now wiping sweat from his forehead said, "About time! I thought something was wrong."

Just then, the door frame to Halloween Town began changing dramatically. The frame itself went from a wicked vine covered frame to a strange barb wire-like covering around it.

Also, from within the lock itself, a pitch black energy came rushing outward from the keyhole and covered the entire door. The blackness covering the door slowly faded to show the exact same design as the new door in Hyrule that was supposed to seal Ganondorf away.

The door then blasted open and sucked Sora and Riku both into it's depths. The doors then closed back abruptly as Sora and Riku were now traveling dimensions from Traverse Town to Hyrule now instead of Halloween Town.

What was going to happen to them? Find out in the next installment!

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to make xD I am a serious procrastinator. I had it halfway done for a while and just couldn't finish it until now. Also, I am planning for around 30 Chapters or so, plus I already have a twist ending for the story that will most definitely blow all your minds! This story is just getting good! So don't miss out in the next installment, Chapter 3: Ganondorf Escapes! Alright, until next time guys, stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts: Linked Destinies

Chapter 3: Ganondorf Escapes

Sora and Riku hadno clue on their whereabouts at all. For all they knew, they were in Holloween Town as planned... but that wasn't the case here.

It felt like they've been falling for hours, but they traveled dimensions into Hyrule actually. Sora lifted his head, feeling disoriented he looked around for a second to figure out where they were.

Sora's eyes grew huge as he saw that the area was strange and he'd never seen it before. He was on the arena where Link had faced Ganon not too long ago.

Now awakening, Riku was confused as he started to speak as he raised his head up, "So- Sora? Where are... we?"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw the same thing Sora did. A giant arena that was halfway destroyed due to the battle that ensued before.

However, they saw three people on the other side of the arena as Sora got up and dusted off. He then helped Riku get up too, who dusted himself off as well.

The three people were none other than Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf as Link and Zelda just stood still waiting for the Sacred Realm to open and seal Ganondorf in.

As nothing was happening Zelda asked Rauru through telepathy, "Rauru? What's wrong? Open the Sacred Realm! Ganondorf is weak and can be sealed now!"

Rauru responded in a very confused manner, "Um, Zelda I don't know how to say this... we can't open it again! Something is stopping us from opening it! It's like a weird lock or something. Is the door to the realm still there?"

Zelda spotted the door as she answered, "Yeah it's still here... only..."

Unsure of what the end of that statement meant, Rauru asked her, "Only?"

Walking up to the door, she began explaining, "It's not the same door. It's far different than the Sacred Realm door. It's got strange wire around the frame and what looks like a modified door and a strange keyhole that wasn't there before. What's happening?"

Sora and Riku began walking up to Link and Zelda as Sora began asking, "Hey guys? Can you help us out a little?"

Link's looked at the two newcomers who were dressed different and said, "Not right now, were kinda busy with something... wait a second! How did you two get on this platform from over there?!"

Riku answered, "It's a long story! Listen, can you help us or not?!"

As the three were arguing, Ganondorf got up off his knees as he thought it'd be the best chance to get out of there. When he stood up, he began taking the light sword from his face.

Link saw this and dashed for Ganondorf to stop him from removing the sword. He then took the Ocarina of Time and tossed it to Zelda and said, "ZELDA! Quick! Play whatever song you can think of! Something has to work! Try the Song of Time... it opened one door before maybe it can open this one!"

Zelda scurried to the Ocarina and put it to her mouth and began playing the Song of Time. Sora and Riku were confused by the whole thing as they just stood there watching.

As the Song of Time was finished, the light sword stuck in Ganondorf's face began to glimmer and shine brightly. Link had his hands on the sword as did Ganondorf also, they were both fighting to sieze control of the sword.

For some odd reason, the sword sent a strange pulse out that sent Link flying away a few feet, landing him on his back hard. Ganondorf then withdrew the sword from his forehead. As he did, the sword began to change dramatically.

The handle began to change first, it went from a slim handle to a long handle with two arrows on both ends. A circular pattern began from one arrow and circled around to the other creating numbers on it making it look like a clock that read 6 o'clock even.

A small chain formed from the bottom of the handle and had two triforce symbols connected to each other making it look like an hourglass. The blade itself came out and looked close to an arrow of some sort.

Ganondorf stared at the new blade as he stated, "YES! I can now move freely! You cannot stop me now! JUST TRY IT!"

Sora saw this entire scene and said, "How did a sword change into a Keyblade like that?! Riku... this is not good!"

Riku was also watching on as he agreed, "I know! I never seen a sword do that before! Something bad must've happened here!"

Calling their two signature Keyblades, Sora and Riku charged towards Ganondorf hoping to do something useful, but failed. Ganondorf was now far too powerful as he just swung the new Keyblade once and sent the two warriors flying back.

Link, who was now getting back up, looked on as he said, "Hey wait! How do those two have the exact same kind of weapon as Ganondorf's new one?! What the heck is going on!?"

Getting up and walking over to check on Sora and Riku, Link said to Sora, "Hey kid, where did you get that weapon? Ganondorf has one now."

Shaking his head to regain his composure, he answered Link, "I've had it for years... you mean that creepy looking guy? Yeah, I noticed, I've never seen a regular sword change into a Keyblade."

Link was helping Sora and Riku up as he said, "Well, hopefully you can answer that later, right now you think you can help us stop him? He is the King of Evil and he is power hungry and wanting to take over the land of Hyrule!"

Riku drew out his Keyblade as he said, "What villain isn't nowadays? I'll take him!"

Unsure, the guy knew what he was doing, Link warned Riku, "Look, be careful. He is a very powerful villain!"

Now rushing towards Ganondorf, who was waving the new Keyblade around and noticed something. A tiny engraving on the blade that he read, "The Moons have aligned, warrior's are now blind, seeking truth on how to leave, now must unlock with what they disbelieve. This is the Time Blade, from certain events I am made, I cut through dimensions and matter, and cause a lot of blood splatter."

Riku then made it to Ganondorf who stood there ready to take on anything. Riku swung his keyblade and missed terribly for Ganondorf had tremendous speed in this form as he dodged.

With the Time Blade in hand, he remembered it's engraving and swung it in a blank area creating a sliver of odd distortion as he went through it.

Coming out from the sliver, he was now behind Riku as he smirked and said, "Fools! You most certainly cannot defeat me now! For I have this Time Blade! It cuts through anything!"

Riku heard him from behind him as he tried to turn around and strike him. Before he could though, Ganondorf slashed the Time Blade and sent Riku flying away near one of the edges of the arena.

Sora rushed at Ganondorf who was thrown back easily as well. Link dare not even try to rush him for he knew he'd have the same fate.

Ganondorf then walked up to Zelda where he said to her face calmly, "Oh Zelda, you know, I now have all three Triforce pieces right here. I could strip you from them and become the ruler of Hyrule and more, but I now have other plans for I now hold a new weapon."

Wanting him out of her face, Zelda spat in his face.

As he wiped the spit away slowly, his voice was slightly muffled for a second, "Well, I thought I was going to have some fun with you guys before I split. But I think I will must get to my point now! From here on out, I Ganondorf, am now ruler of Hyrule! No ifs ands or buts about it!"

He then looks at Sora and says, "I will rebuild my castle, here and now to begin my reign. But before I begin ruling, I have something I wanna do first. I want to travel to their world and see what they can offer me there. Don't worry, I will be back, and you will most definitely know when I return too. I must ask you guys to leave my new castle ground now before I am forced to kill you!"

Just then the arena began to shake and rumble as everyone stood up and was stumbling about trying to keep their balance. Link hollered out, "Everyone! To the land bridge over there! Quick!"

With those words, Zelda, Link, Sora and Riku all made a break for the land bridge connecting part of Market to Ganon's Castle. They all made it in time as the last foot made it across the land bridge, the entire arena broke off from the land and went into the strict middle of the lava pit and stayed floating there.

All of a sudden, a room began to take shape as Ganondorf was floating around now and waiting for his new castle to be built. The door leading back to Traverse Town was still standing there as Ganondorf's evil laughter trailed off as he unlocked the door and walked into it slowly.

A brand new castle was then being built there where his old castle once stood. Since they couldn't do anything, Zelda stormed off towards the Light Temple. Link was unsure as to what she was going to do as he followed her.

Sora and RIku were soon to follow as they had no clue where they were even.

As Sora and Riku made it to the Light Temple where Zelda was sitting on the steps to the entrance crying and Link was sitting next to her trying to comfort her.

Patting her back, Link said, "Look, we couldn't do anything about what happened back there. It's going to be alright, you just try and stay hidden so Ganondorf can't find you again ok? I'm going to talk to these new guys and see what's going on?"

Zelda then said through her tears, "Su... sure *sniffle* I'll go stay with the other Sages until you need me alright?"

With that she vanished into thin air as she went to the Chamber of Sages to hide from Ganondorf. Link stood up and began asking questions, "Alright guys, one at a time. How did you get here?"

Sora answered, "We don't know exactly, see where we come from we are used to unlocking doors to travel between places. We were going somewhere when the door started acting weird."

Trying to understand the best he can Link then asked, "What do you mean weird?"

Replying quite strangely, Sora said, "Um, we have to unlock the doors with out Keyblade to get through the door right? For some reason, at first the door wouldn't unlock. With Riku's help here, we were able to finally unlock it and then the whole door changed form and look as it sucked us into it."

Link then paced back and forth as he continued, "Alright, next who are you?"

Riku started first, "I am Riku."

Sora then followed, "I am Sora. We are Keyblade holders. There aren't that many of us left. But what few we are, we're mastered in Keyblades."

Link then explained himself, "Alright look, I am Link, that girl who was here a minute ago was Princess Zelda. She was once princess of this land called Hyrule. Before that evil creep Ganondorf took over and made everything worse. I don't know what caused those events to happen the way they did... but we sure don't want to chance anything."

Riku was confused now, "What are you talking about?"

Link then finished explaining, "Alright~ I am thinking that without that 'keyblade' that Ganondorf now has and the door to your world... you can't go back to your world correct?"

Seeing as this was true, Sora answered solemnly, "Yeah that's correct. What's your point?"

Link walked over to Sora and said, "Look, I don't want to sound cliche here, but what say you guys team up with me and fight against the King of Evil Ganondorf? I mean, it's about the only option I see right?"

Not seeing the point yet, Riku abruptly says, "No way! I would but I like fighting alone sometimes. I mean, he's not even here right now correct? We can't do anything until he returns."

Link realizes this as he then says, "I know that, I mean whenever he comes back. We can team up and beat him, I just know it!"

Riku changed his facial expression from semi angry to concerned as he said, "Yeah, I guess. How do we beat him though? If he recruits anyone from our world, we'd be screwed. I am only worried about three villains though, Maleficent, Jafar, and Oogie Boogie."

Butting in with his thoughts, Sora said, "Ok look. Since we got some time. You can show us around possibly? I would like to see your world honestly."

Agreeing with Sora, Riku says, "Yeah, why not. We got time right? Who knows when Ganondorf will return?"

Looking at the two characters in concern for a second then he says with a hyped voice as he turned around, "So, what part of Hyrule should I show you first?"

For a second, Sora began thinking about what he wanted to see first, "Um, since we were going to a scary place, you got any scary places here in Hy-rule?"

Link's face immediatly looked down as he said, "Oh yeah, we got two. A graveyard and a dungeon, both are equally scary to me."

Standing up and stretching, Sora says, "Alright then. If we wanna see it and more then we should get going right?"

Riku stood up and agreed, "Yep, who knows when that guy will return? What do you say Link?"

Link didn't see anything wrong with this as he stated, "Alright, let's get going then. To the Graveyard!"

WIth that, Link led Sora and Riku to the graveyard. They were beginning a tour of Hyrule, who knew what Ganondorf was doing in Traverse Town? Well, we'll find out a little bit in the next installment.

* * *

Guys~ This was thrown together real quick so if it seems a little out of tune don't hate :3 Warning! The next one will be a little boring cause it's mainly a tour around Hyrule. Honestly, the end of it will get better though and the next chapters after that will gradually get better I hope :D Stay with the story, PM me thoughts, ideas and whatnot. Or something, I love feedback, good or bad. Just lemme know how I am doing so far. Until next time guys, stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts:Linked Destinies

Chapter 4: Ganondorf Returns

After a terrible scene with Ganondorf took place, Sora and Riku convinced Link to take them on a tour of Hyrule.

On the way to the Graveyard, the first place Sora and Riku wanted to visit, Link had explained about the previous story with Hyrule. How Link went through 8 different dungeons gathering 3 spiritual stones, and 6 medaillions to even get to Ganon's castle.

Link was just finishing the whole story, "After reaching the top of his castle, I had to face him right then and there. A long and tough battle ensued before I finally defeated him. Then he caused the castle to collapse, Zelda and myself had to escape before the castle crushed us."

Now understanding the story Sora finished for Link, "You made it in time and fought with Ganondorf again right? After that we showed up?"

Surprised he was right, Link continued, "Yeah actually. So, we are about to head into Kakariko Village first ok? It's a nice peaceful place with great people. Beyond that further north is the graveyard."

Riku then asked, "So, what was this Ganon really after in the end? From one point of view, he sounds like he was just trying to find the Sacred Realm entrance, then this Triforce... what was his real goal exactly?"

Link quickly answered, "Noone really knows."

Heading up the steps leading to Kakariko Village Link then finished explaining, "So, this is Kakariko Village. It's the beginning to our tour I guess."

Curious, Sora asked, "So, this is Kakariko Village? Seems nice dude."

They all began walking into the village as Link began pointing around and naming stuff off, "That's the Skulltula House, there is the shooting range. Up there is the shop, and the potion shop. There is the Cucco lady and there is the windmill. That's all there is in this village."

After sight seeing in the village they all made it to the graveyard. As Sora and Riku entered they immediatly felt a cold, dark wind slither up their spines causing them to shiver and feel fear.

Link was still pointing and naming off things, "This is the main headstone to tell you what this place is. There is what I believe to be Dampe's grave, Dampe was the gravekeeper when I was a kid. Lastly, there is the composer brothers' tombs, in the middle is the Royal Family's tomb."

Riku felt curious as he asked, "So is this where they bury ALL the royal family members?"

Looking at Riku for a second, Link explained, "I'm not sure. I do know that deep within this tomb there is a tune that you can play that changes day to night and vice versa. It's pretty nifty actually."

As he looked around and listened, Sora then asked, "Can you play this tune? What is it?"

Pulling out the Ocarina of Time, Link said, "Yeah I can on this, the Ocarina of Time. It allows me to control time along with this Master Sword in hand that is. The tune is called the Sun Song, it's very powerful and needs to be used only when absolutely necessary. I believe if it's used too many times it could upset the balance of space andtime and cause MAJOR problems."

Feeling the need Riku asked, "Two more questions, how many times have you used the Sun Song? What are the other songs you know and what are their abilities?"

Taking a deep breath as he put up the Ocarina he explained, "Alright, I believe there are twelve sings. Saria's song which allows me to talk to my friend Saria whenever I choose. Epona's Song, the song that allows me to call upon my horse Epona. Zelda's Lullaby and Song of Time which have various effects within them. The Sun Song, and the Song of Storms which calls a storm to come and causes a downpour of rain."

Sora who thought about it for a second asked, "What about the other six? You said there were twelve right?"

Placing his hand on his face, Link then explained, "THAT'S RIGHT! The other six are teleporting songs! They allow me to teleport to six locations in Hyrule. The Forest Meadow, Death Mountain Crater, Lake Hylia, this graveyard, the Desert and the Light Temple. I totally forgot about them!"

After thinking on it Link then said, "Well, it happens all the time with me. Anyway, where was the next place you wanted to see guys?"

Sora thought to all the names Link mentioned and said, "I wouldn't mind seeing your Desert if that's alright?"

Pulling out the Ocarina of Time, Link then says, "Alright, stand near me and I will teleport us there in a jiffy."

Stopping Link feeling a bit left out Riku says, "Wait a second. Why can't we visit the Forest? I feel like the Forest should be next."

Sora glares his eyes at Riku and replies, "I want to see the desert, nothing wrong with that right? I haven't seen a desert since Agrabah with Aladdin."

Riku walked up to Sora and puts his finger on Sora's chest and points out, "Who says you pick where we get to go next? I say the Graveyard was your idea, so I pick the next."

Seeing that Riku wasn't acting normal Sora asks, "Riku, are you feeling alright? Your not acting... like you."

Link steps in, "Alright guys, what's going on?"

Riku turns his head to Link and exclaims, "BUT OUT PETER PAN! This is between me and Sora."

As Link looked into Riku's eyes, he saw something within them, something different than before.

Riku was looking back at Sora as he continued, "As I asked before, who picks where we get to go next?!"

Feeling like he had to do something, Link quickly grabbed Riku's shoulder. He then twisted Riku around, as Riku faced Link, who reared back and landed a punch in Riku's face knocking him into one of the composer's tombstones.

Surprised that he did that, Sora exclaims, "WHAT THE HECK LINK!? WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TWO!? First Riku acts weird then you start throwing punches everywhere!"

Taking a deep breath, Link says calmly, "That's not Riku anymore. You think that trick will work on me again huh Ganondorf?!"

Riku, who was getting up and wiping his mouth says with a distorted voice, "Hmph! Link! You know as well as I do that trick would've got you if this dummy hadn't said anything to you!"

Pointing at Riku, Sora says, "What the heck man!? You sound WAY different! Link what is happening?"

Link explains, "Back in my journey through Hyrule, I faced these two witches Koume and Kotake. They were very powerful and controlled a dear friend of mine Nabooru. Ganondorf has the same power as they do, it Ganondorf!"

A manipulated Riku was now in a strange pose, looking half crippled and undead. He then stretches both arms out and yells in his distorted voice, "Now that I have control over your friend! You can't do ANYTHING to stop me!"

As Ganondorf laughed maniacally through Riku, Link buts in and says confidently, "We'll see about that Ganondorf. You have to fight dirty to win all the time right? I haven't seen you fight once, without a henchman or dummy taking your place."

Using Riku to point at Link, Ganondorf says, "Oh yeah!? Name once where I used a dummy!"

Now crossing his arms, Link explains, "I can name three instances where you used a dummy! When you tried to get Nabooru for one, you used Twinrova's magic to catch her! You didn't even succeed in it I might add."

Now lowering Riku's finger slightly Ganondorf continues, "Oh well, yeah that's just..."

Continuing to ruin Ganondorf's spotlight, "Two was when you used that cheap knock-off of me in the Water Temple. You know the old 'can you beat yourself' routine."

Riku was now standing straight up with his hand behind his head as Ganondorf said, "Um, you see..."

Growing a smirk on his face Link said, "The last one was hilarious. You used a Phantom from the Dark world to stop me in the Forest Temple. That was the lamest thing I've ever seen. Not to mention all three attempts failed miserably no less."

Ganondorf was now furious with the hero as he said through Riku, "IT DOESN'T MATTER! They did their job anyway didn't they?"

Tilting his head slightly, Link asks, "What do you mean they 'did their job'?"

Riku then leaps onto the top of the fence overlooking the graveyard as Ganondorf explains through him, "Yes! They were all made to do two jobs, stopping you completely and slowing you down so I could take over the world. They failed at stopping you completely, but just look at me now! They slowed you down enough for me to become the King of Evil!"

Sora then steps in and says, "Hey Ganondorf! Why don't you show yourself and stop using my friend to do your bidding?"

Riku then stands up and turns around as Ganondorf finishes, "Well~ why not come and make me? I am in your world right now gathering up some of these little creatures for my army. Let's say I finish up by gathering the last up and you try coming to my castle and stopping me yourself!"

Link was a little curious as he exclaimed, "But your castle collapsed by your doing remember!?"

Ganondorf was now snickering as he used Riku to turn his head slightly towards them and say, "Oh fools! I still had friends in that world to help me out! While you three were talking to Zelda and sight seeing I used that time to make my minions build a new castle and to create a connectiong to your friend here to do what I am doing now."

Sora then blurted out, "What are you doing now then? All it looks like is jammering off to us about boring stuff!"

Turning Riku all the way around, Ganondorf then says, "Pathetic! I shouldn't even give you a second chance to prove yourselves. I will tell you though, this little 'connection' is nothing more than a diversion so you two wouldn't see what I am doing to Kokiri Forest and Lon Lon Ranch right now."

Squinting his eyes in anger, Link then bolted off towards Kakariko Village as Sora followed. Sora was catching up as he asks Link, "Link what are you doing? When someone evil says something like that, it usually means they've already done it! Your wasting your time!"

Looking back at Sora for a second, Link says, "It doesn't matter, those two places meant something to me!"

As the two heroes fled away, Ganondorf laugh through Riku and said, "Now everything is in place, all I have to do is make this dummy become my minion and I will have EVERYTHING in order!"

Riku's eyes became normal again as he says feeling light headed, "What was that all about? I feel like..."

Ganondorf then appeared behind him causing Riku to turn around in an instance as Ganondorf held his hand out and begins to offer, "Riku? What just happened was dark magic that I used to take over your mind. I was only able to do that because I saw that you had a little evil in your heart still."

Cletching his fist and placing it on his chest proclaiming, "Whatever! I know that my heart and body belong to Good and that I will never try to be the villain again! I promised myself to never let evil take me over again!"

As Ganondorf walked slowly to Riku he began explaining, "Like I said, I saw some evil there in your heart. It was a tiny bit and was hard to get ahold of, but it's there. No matter how small the evil is, I can take over and make you do whatever I say whenever I command it! Now that I've clutched the little evil in your heart, I can do whatever I want with it until either I let go or you die."

Gritting his teeth, seething with rage, Riku clutches his keyblade and rushes towards Ganondorf yelling, "We'll see about that you monster!"

As his keyblade was about to hit Ganondorf, the king of evil said, "Stop!"

Just then Riku and his action just stopped all of the sudden. The keyblade was mere inches from Ganondorf's face as he said, "What the hell!?"

Closing his eyes for a second, Ganondorf finishes, "I told you, I can make you do anything. Your my puppet now Riku, you must do as I say and you can't do anything about it! Now..." Ganondorf then yelled with a burst of energy and his eyes forced open violently as he ordered, "OBEY ME!"

Riku's pupils went from colored immediatly to blank white as he knelt down and said in a drone voice, "Yes sir! What shall I do for you?"

Growing an evil smirk on his face Ganondorf then orders to Riku, "I want you to get to Link and Sora and stall them for a bit longer so I can finish gathering the Heartless Army. After you stall them return to me in my castle alright?"

The zoned out Riku said, "Yes sir!" After saying that his eyes returned to his original color as he stood up and began walking towards Kakariko Village.

Ganondorf then laughs maniacally as he then explains to himself, "NOW! All that's left is to find a way to get to the seven sages and make one last connection to Nabooru and make her open the sacred realm so I can release their worst fear, the reason I was created in the first place! We'll see if that Sora and Link can withstand the onslaught of THREE different villains at once, myself, their friend Riku and my ancestor!"

He then begins laughing maniacally to himself again. Can Link and Sora over come these three different villains? And who is the third one? Find out later in Kingdom Hearts:Linked Destinies!

* * *

Guys! I know it's been a LONG while since I have written on this story! I just haven't been in the moos to write in it here lately. I felt like it tonight and well here it is! I think I will write the next one in a little bit also. Just have patience guys, I am trying to get in the mood to write so I don't disappoint you readers. It's not easy sometimes. Anyway, thanks for reading and stay reading cause after this chapter, things are going to get REALLY good! I promise! Anyway, if you want to get updates on this story just follow it or follow me, it don't matter. Like before guys, your awesome! Stay awesome and I will see you next time in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts:Linked Destinies

Chapter 5: What To Do!?

Link and Sora were rushing to Hyrule field, after Ganondorf passed a message through Riku about what he was doing. As they ran towards the exit to Kakariko Village Link started worrying.

Sora was trailing right behind Link as he asked Link, "Hey, what are those two places he mentioned anyway?"

Looking back at Sora for a second and back in front of him he explained, "Kokiri Forest was the place I grew up in. I basically call that place my home even though I am not of the Kokiri. Lon Lon Ranch, that's where I met Malon and Epona."

After listening to him Sora then asked, "So, care to explain what all that is exactly?"

Trying to keep his breath stable while running Link says, "I will after I check up on these two places alright?"

At the bottom of the stairs to Kakariko Village they stopped in their tracks when Link immediatly turned his head towards Lon Lon Ranch. He was relieved that nothing had happened to it.

Scratching his head, Link then said aloud, "Wait a minute, Lon Lon Ranch looks the exact same. Oh no!"

He then rushed over to the top of the hill to the left that overlooked a little bit of Zora's River. He then fell to his knees when he looked towards the direction of his 'home'.

Sora walked up slowly to Link as he asked, "What's wrong Link? Why did you..."

After seeing the exact thing Link did, Sora's mouth dropped open as he then said with a destrought look on his face, "Oh... I see."

Since you couldn't really see Kokiri Forest itself, all you see was giant flames rising up from where Kokiri Forest used to be. Not only that, a rather large, new castle stood where the Great Kokiri Tree once stood.

Link then wiped a tear away as he started walking back towards the Market. His fists were tightly clenched as he walked back the entire time.

Noticing Link's mood, Sora began following him as he started, "Hey Link! Where are you going?"

With a scowl on his face, anger raging within him, and wanting vengence, Link answered, "Since I can't do this alone, I think I need to go seek help from the sages. If they can't help, I will go and stop Ganondorf myself!"

They haven't been walking for long, but after they made it across the small bridge between Kakariko and Market, they were stopped when they heard the sound of evil laughter.

Knowing exactly who it was, Link then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Show yourself Ganondorf! I know it's you!"

In front of the two, a semi-large explosion went off and after the smoke settled, Riku appeared with his arms crossed. He then shot his eyes open and glared upon Link and Sora.

Staring at the two heroes, Ganondorf then spoke through Riku once more, "So! You've seen what I've done with Kokiri Forest I take it?"

Tightly clenching his fists, Link then replied, "What have you done with the Kokiri and what did you do to Lon Lon Ranch!?"

Ganondorf then said, "Oh, the Kokiri all scattered to the Lost Woods and became Stalfos, all of them! The ranch, I didn't do anything to it at all. I just thought it'd be fun to mess with you Link."

Becoming enraged even more, Link then started saying beneath his breath, "Dammit! All the Kokiri are now Stalfos and there is nothing I can do about it! Ganondorf, you've stepped over the line this time! I will completely obliterate you when I see you again I swear it!"

Chuckling through Riku, Ganondorf then finished up with, "Oh, so you think you will be able to get to me this time huh? How will you be able to fight me, when you will be busy fighting your own friends?!"

With a quick burst of energy, Riku surged forward and drew his keyblade where he then proceeded to try and attack Link. The green hero was a step ahead of the enemy this time, as he drew the Master sword and slashed the blade cutting Riku across the chest as he passed by.

Riku then turned around and began, "Oh, you think that blade will harm me!? This body has hardly any evil in it at all, so the Master sword is useless against me!"

Sora then drew his keyblade and stepped in front of Link ready to fight as he told Link,"Look, go do what you gotta do with those Sages alright? I'll hold Riku off alright?"

Looking at Sora, Link then said, "I'll try to be as fast as I can ok?"

Getting ready, Sora said, "Go for it man!"

Link then ran off towards Market, Riku saw this and threw his keyblade at him saying, "Oh I don't think so, your not stopping Ganondorf this time!"

Sora leapt in front of the keyblade blocking it with his own, then says, "Now dang it! I said I'd hold you off! I am your opponent, now bring it on!"

Riku then called his blade back to him as he said, "Alright, fine I will deal with you right now, then I will go and stop your friend!"

Riku then dashed towards Sora and they began their fight with a huge clash of their blades.

Meanwhile, in the Light Temple, Link was running towards the pedastal of time when he was stopped by Rauru himself.

Rauru didn't waste any time as he started in, "Link! I finally got a connection! Listen to me! Do NOT put the sword in the pedastal again until Ganondorf is back in this world!"

Looking at the ceiling, Link was confused as he asked, "Why not Rauru?!"

Clearing his throat, Rauru then continued, "My guess is, Ganondorf is planning on you to put the sword back to call upon us to talk and figure something out. He might also be ready in trying to get into the Sacred Realm again. The last time he made it through he became the King of Evil... who knows what might happen if he makes it through again?"

Thinking about it for a minute, Link then asks, "Then what do we do Rauru? I mean, the Master Sword probably won't do the job this time. If I could somehow make the Master Sword more powerful, that might do the trick, but other than that I don't know."

Rauru then stated afterward, "Yeah, you do have a point Link, I do not think the Master Sword will be enough either. The thing is there is no way of powering the sword up anymore than it already is. When the Master Sword was first created, it was powered up far past it's original limits anyway. To power it up even further than it is... it's suicide!"

Listening to every word, Link then asked, "What do you mean?"

Finishing up what he was saying before, "I mean that if the Master Sword was tempered with again, there wouldbe too much power built up inside the blade, that it would completely break the blade for one, not to mention it would release one of the greatest evils of all time from within the blade."

As he understood a little more about the situation, Link then asked, "Then what is the plan Rauru?"

Rauru wasn't even sure as he said, "I don't know Link. If we were to try and trap Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm as originally planned, that'd be the same as if you put the sword back. It'd open a portal straight to the Sacred Realm and that is the biggest thing we have to prevent right now!"

Inside the Chamber of Sages, Rauru was now pacing the floors where all the other Sages were sitting down on their slots with sorrowful faces. Zelda who was also there was standing directly in the middle of the chamber as she was just looking into the floor the entire time.

Since she was staring into the floor, Zelda was thinking as she then offered to Rauru and Link, "Wait a second! Why not create another Master Sword?! This time though, with a blade that can be powered up far beyond the Master Sword's potential?"

Turning towards Zelda, Rauru then stated, "That's a brilliant idea Zelda, but where in Hyrule can we find a blade that has the potential to surpass the Great Master Sword?"

Zelda had already thought ahead, "Link, do you still have that giant Biggoron Sword from the Goron Blacksmith?"

As Link withdrew the sword from his adventure bag, he replied, "Yeah, I do why?"

Pointing her finger in the air, Zelda then states aloud, "That blade right there is the one and only blade I can think of that can surpass the Master Sword!"

Creating a magic orb to look through, Rauru looked at the blade in Link's hand thoroughly as he then started, "Hmm, not a bad work of art there. Does it meet all the qualifications as the Master Sword though? That is the ultimate question."

Link put the blade up then asked, "Qualifications? I didn't know there were any."

As she thought about it, Zelda then asked Link, "Um Link. I will name off the list it HAS to have before it can qualify as a Master Sword contender, so listen carefully ok?"

Link then averted all his attention to her voice as he said, "I'm all ears!"

Zelda then began listing off the qualifications, "Ok, one; it has to have defeated at least one powerful force of evil."

Remembering back, Link then said, "Um, I've only defeated that Dark Link with that sword... does that count?"

Rauru then stated after that question, "Of course it does! Any creation by that blasted Ganondorf definitely qualifies as any 'powerful force of evil'."

Continuing the list, "It couldn't have been tampered with within the past 50 years so the blade is fresh and can be manipulated with however you please. The only thing that counters that is that the blade had to either be created first within the past 50 years or fixed and of repaired also."

Link then thought back to the long, and horrid quest he had to go through to even get the sword in he first place, "Oh yeah! It fits that one, I had to repair it to begin with, next?"

Zelda then tried to hurry as she went ahead and finished with, "Ok, there are two more. One; it has to be unbreakable and it has to be able to be handled by one hand and one hand only."

Thinking back on what the Goron said, "The Goron Blacksmith said that no force in Hyrule could break this sword at all. It's durability surpasses any blade on Earth even. With these Golden Gauntlets I got in Ganon's old Castle, I think I could wield it with one hand."

Zelda then turned to Rauru and stated, "There! It qualifies! Right Rauru?"

Rauru then says to Link, "Alright, it's settled you have to upgrade the Biggoron's Sword into the new Master sword... there is only one way to do that though. You must allow that blade to absorb all three flames of the triforce. The only problem is..."

Impa then interrupted Rauru with, "Those flames were scattered out throughout Hyrule where noone will bother them again. I remember that from folklore. A long time ago, a hero from the sacred city in the sky, Skyloft, took a great blade called the Goddess' Sword and tempered it until it finally became the one and only Master Sword. After the blade was forged and tempered with it was placed in the pedastal of time until the Hero needed it once again. The flames were scattered all throughout Hyrule where noone was to ever create a sword that powerful again."

Rauru looks at Impa and knew this was true as he continued off of her explanation, "Yes, tis true. The three flames of the triforce were scattered to allow noone to ever create another Master Sword again. Here is the thing, I know where one of them are."

Light was begin to show itself on the situation as Link asked Rauru, "Where is the first flame Rauru?"

As he started talking, he then paced the floor once more, "It is right there in the Temple of Time Link. I know it's there because I was in charge of putting it there. Before the Temple of Time was built in the first place, I put the Flame of Power beneath the Temple itself. I was called upon to be the Sage of Light before I could do anything else. I know it's there, I have no idea how to get to it though."

Impa then stated after a few seconds of silence, "There is only ONE person alive today that knows how to enter said chamber where the flame is. I cannot tell you straight up Link, Rauru knows it too, if I were to tell of who it was straight away, it would be breaking a sacred code between the sages. I can only give you a hint to where this person is."

Link rolled his eyes as he said, "Of course... what is the hint?"

Standing up and just standing there, Impa then stated, "Once alive, now a ghost. Dug up the past, and was a host. He now wanders his own grave looking for what was lost."

Link knew immediatly who it was, he then says, "Alright, I know who. But how would I find the other two flames exactly?"

Rauru then explained, "Link, has the Master Sword ever pulsated with strange power before?"

Link then remembered back in the Shadow Temple when it did that, "Yeah, after beating Bongo Bongo in the Shadow Temple... it did that once there. I don't think it ever done it again though."

Rauru then told Link, "Look, the Master Sword pulsates when it's near one of the Flames of the Triforce. If it ever pulsates again, the last flame should be near. You should hurry too, because I believe Ganondorf is getting closer to his goal."

Link then said to all the Sages, "Look guys! It's not over, I will stop Ganondorf and fix all this I promise! I'm off to find the three flames!"

He then rushed out of the Temple of Time in a hurry. Rauru and the others just looked at each other fearing for Hyrule's safety. They didn't know if a new master sword was going to be enough, but they had faith it would work.

Link rushed towards where Sora was about to fight Riku only find Sora laying on the ground all sprawled out on the ground. He looked really hurt.

* * *

Guys~ I am sorry to stop there, I figured it'd be a good cliff hanger part to stop at. I am in dire need of beginning another Fanfiction guys. I have a list of four I can do, I will list them here and then I want you guys to either post your answer in a review or message me the answer alright? I am seriously not knowing what to write next so I am needing your help! Here is the list: Ocarina of Time The Retelling, Hunger Games: The 34th, Pokemon Epsilon Emerald, or Dragon Ball Z:The Fate of Earth. Let me know in a review or message and I will see what I can do guys ok? I hope to get some feedback and begin that Fanfiction soon. I will probably write more on this Fanfic more either today or Monday so don't quit reading guys. I will catch you in the next thrilling Chapter of Kingdom Hearts:Linked Destinies, stay awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts:Linked Destinies

Chapter 6:Finding The First Flame

Link made it to Sora who looked defeated and beaten on the ground. Dropping to one knee in concern Link then asked Sora as he didn't move in case Sora was seriously injured, "Sora? Are you ok man? What happened?"

Groaning in pain, Sora slowly arose from his previous position and sat upright. After he popped his neck he then stated to Link, "Oh man, Rika was far more stronger than I've ever seen him!"

Sora then stood up and dusted himself off as Link then asked, "What do you mean stronger? I thought all of Ganondorf's 'puppet's' lost power?"

With a distinct look in Sora's eyes, he stared at Link for a second and told him sternly, "Look, I've fought with Riku many times in the past, figured out all of his tricks and where his power stood. He was definitely stronger and different this time."

Throwing up his hands in a humorly defense, Link said, "Look, I didn't mean anything by it? I was just asking. So, what's your plan Sora?"

Turning towards the direction of Lon Lon Ranch, Sora then stated, "I'm not sure. I have to figure out how to get back to our world, but then again I have to get Riku back before returning. I just don't know Link."

Link walked up to Sora and put his hand on Sora's shoulder and said, "Look, I have to power up this other sword. I know for a fact that when I defeat Ganondorf Riku will not be under his control any longer. Then we can figure out how to get you back to your world. How about you help me power this sword up to defeat Ganondorf?"

Thinking about his options for a minute, Sora then said, "Yeah, I'll tag along. I mean, I really have nothing else to do here. So... what's the first thing you gotta do?"

Remembering back to the little hint Impa left him in the conversation. Link then said, "I have to find Dampe in the graveyard before I can do anything else. So let's head back to the graveyard to his grave shall we?"

Sora was feeling a little more confident as he said, "I'm right behind you man!"

They then both dashed towards Kakariko Village towards the graveyard for their first step to making the Biggoron Sword into the next Master Sword.

Meanwhile, in Ganon's new Tower in Kokiri Forest. Ganondorf was speaking to a ressurrected Twinrova who was furious and still fused into her sexy final form.

After Ganondorf finished with his last statement, Twinrova then yelled, "I wanna get my hands on that little brat! I wanna tear him limb from limb and rip his..."

Ganondorf stopped her in mid sentence with his hand as he then said, "Don't worry Twinrova. You'll get your chance. I have some new tricks up my sleeves to throw at that that persistant little nuisance. After I get throug hwith him, he won't know what him!"

Twinrova then noticed his fist was tightly gripped when he said that as she then said seductively, "You know? You look handsome when your angry?"

Looking over to Twinrova with a scowl as he then said, "Whatever. I want that miserable green menace here alive! I will deal with him once he's here."

Confused at that sentence, Twinrova then began asking softly, "Does that mean?..."

Now slamming his fist into his throne, causing a large crack in the arm, yelled at the top of his lungs, "YES! GO GET HIM!"

Scared out of her wits, she was now scurrying out of the throne room in a hurry. As she left Ganondorf hen said underneath his breath, "I swear you must be a blonde originally. Geez."

Link and Sora had just made it to Dampe's grave as Link said as he went around to the back of it, "Alright, I will open it up and I'll go alone for a minute to talk to him alright?"

Feeling a bit left out, Sora sighed and replied, "Yeah alright."

Link then dropped into the grave as Sora just sat behind the grave awaiting Link's return.

After landing in the grave, Dampe was just hovering as he normally does with his lamp. Link then asks Dampe, "Hey Dampe? Can I ask you a question? It's about the Sacred Flame placement in the Temple Of Time, do you by any chance remember how to gain access to it?"

Dampe's nearly severed jaw was wobbling as he started speaking with his hollow voice, "As a matter of fact I do! I remember there being a strange puzzle inbedded into the Master Sword room behind the right pillar. You have to press it and it reveals the path to the Sacred Flame. Why do you ask young man?"

Link then replied with a short statement, "Long story short, I need it and the other two Flames to make the Biggoron Sword as powerful as the Master Sword. I gotta go Dampe, sorry to drop by and leave so suddenly."

As Link was leaving, he heard Dampe finish with, "Oh don't worry sonny, with me dead, I've lost all cares to anything so it don't matter. Bye."

Appearing back in the overworld, Link then said in a low voice, "That's kinda sad... hmm." His voice then picked up as he asked Sora, "Hey, help me push the gravestone back, this guys has been more helpful than I can remember and deserves to be left alone from now on."

Link and Sora began walking back to the Market to head for the Temple of Time, as they were walking , Sora began, "So Link? What exactly did you do in that grave?"

Still walking, Link answered, "Oh, I just spoke with Dampe the Keeper of the Graveyard. He knew how to open the way to the first flame and I actually would've never figured it out if it weren't for him."

Sora was still a little curious, "One more question. YOu said he helped you a lot right? What all did he do?"

Remembering back when Link was just a kid as he answered, "Well, when I was a kid he helped me get a couple things by digging up graves for money, strange and illegal I know, but he didn't seem to mind. As my teen self like now though, he helped me get a VERY important item to help me on my journey, the Hookshot. No idea why he had that thing in his grave like that but I didn't wanna ask."

They were talking about Sora's past while they finished their journey to Market. As they made it to the Temple of Time, Link was just finishing up a statement about Sora, "So, you can cast all kinds of magic with that keyblade of yours? Riku can too? That's really cool! I can only cast a few magics."

After entering the Temple of Time, Link and Sora both walked into the Master Sword Chamber as Link began mouthing something as he walked to the back of the room.

Sora walked up to the first step of the pedestal of time as he said, "So, what reason did we come here for again Link?"

As he was feeling around behind the right pillar that Dampe mentioned, Link answered, "Well, according to Dampe, there is a panel behind this pillar that activates the way to the first flame. And... THERE IT IS!"

He then pushed the panel which activated the wall directly below the high window on the back wall to begin opening slowly. Dust spewed out from the opening as the walls separated creating a staircase leading down into near darkness.

Sora and Link both stood in front of the newly opened staircase as Link said, "Woah! Who knew that this was here? Other than the Sage Rauru and Dampe, we're the only two people who know about this! Let's be heading down?"

Before they could move an inch they heard a loud shrieking laughter pierce the room and their eardrums. It sounded quite familiar to Link at first.

Link turned around and was in shock when he found out who was there, it was none other than Twinrova herself! He gritted his teeth as he then said angrily, "I thought I killed you Twinrova!?"

Twinrova, who was flying in mid air in a laying stance as she then chuckled and said, "Oh you thought you killed me? Right, after Ganondorf saw you were still a threat, he revived me and sent me after you. You are to return to Ganondorf alive. He said he'll deal with you when you get there, but I wanna have some fun with you before you go. What's say you Link? Care for round two!?"

Drawing the Master Sword and Mirror Shield, Link then says, "Bring it on Twinrova! I beat you before and I can beat you again! Sora?" He then tossed the Biggoron Sword at Sora's feet and said, "Take this to the Flame and get it powered up alright? I'll deal with miss sourpuss here."

Twinrova then waved both of her wands effortlessly and said, "Your on you little pest! I will NOT go easy on you this time!"

Sora took the Biggoron Sword and made his way down into the darkness where the Flame was.

Back in the Master Sword room, Twinrova then dashed towards Link with her Fire Wand ready to strike. She swung it missing Link as he ducked and her Fire Wand sent loads of flaming hot embers towards the walls and pillars in the room.

Link then pulled out his Ice Arrows and shot one directly into her Fire Wands causing it to freeze over. Her hand was now frozen to the wand and couldn't do much about it. She then flicks her wrist and the Fire Wand burst into flames as the ice melted and her hand was free again.

She then looked at Link angrily and said, "That was good, but not good enough!" She then took another dash at Link in an attempt to hit him with her Ice Wand this time.

Meanwhile in the Sacred Flame Chamber, Sora stood there with the Biggoron Sword in hand as he stood in front of the Flame's Pedestal and his voice echoed through the Chamber, "Now what do I do?"

After standing on a signet below his feet, Sora then noticed the signet flashing brightly.

As Link and Twinrova had their weapons clashed, Link's Master Sword began to resonate and flash. Link was confused by this and was shocked as the blade flashed one last time as it sent out a blue energy soaring into the air and heading down into the hidden passage.

Both Link and Twinrova was staring into the passage with curiosity until they went back to fighting.

The blue energy flowed into the Sacred Flame Chamber as Sora then stared into the energy with awe as he asked, "What are you?"

He then fell back onto his butt when he saw the blue energy flash into a strange blue and purple girl figure and begin to speak to him, "I am Fi, the Spirit behind the Master Sword. I have been reawakened by the Hero to fulfill his duty, what's this exactly? Your not the Hero... who are you?"

As Sora explained the entire ordeal with Link to Fi, back with Link and Twinrova.

Their battle was going on the entire time Sora was below them. Twinrova wasn't doing to hot as the entire room was spotted with areas of frozen chunks and some with searing coals.

Twinrova was nearing the end of her rope as Link then stated, "Your starting to look a little worn there Twinrova, what's the matter? Can't take the heat of your own doing?"

As she heard that she looked at her hands and was beginning to see something bad, she was fading away. Due to being ressurrected by Ganondorf, her dead form couldn't handle the limits of the living world.

She then dashed towards Link one last time as she swung both of her wands and missed as Link dodged the attack. He then slid a bit and also noticed her fading away.

Link then asked, "Say, why are you disappearing exactly?"

Twinrova turned towards Link and gave a brief explanation, "Ganondorf ressurrected me from the dead, I guess my dead corpse can't handle the atmoshpere or something. I still won't let you beat me!"

She then tried to make one last dash at Link but just as she made it to him, she finally disappeared from existance again. Link was a bit disappointed as he then said, "Dang, I wanted to finish our fight. Hmm, oh well easy come easy go I guess."

Link then went down into the chamber with Sora as he finished up the explanation. Fi then looks at Link and says as she bows and says, "Oh! Hero Link! It is I Fi, Master Sword Spirit! I have returned!"

Tilting his head in confusion, Link then asks, "Fi? I don't..."

Fi then returns to her previous pose and asks, "Does thou not remember me? Hmm, there is a 99% chance that you are a great descendant of the Hero I remember. In which case it is an honor to still be in the presence of greatness."

Link then crosses his arms and says, "Alright, enough of that fancy talk. I'm not that great for letting Ganondorf escape to be honest. Anyway, could you explain why you've returned?"

Fi then clasps both hands together as she then began excitedly, "OH! Most certainly!"

* * *

Alright guys! I am back! I know I haven't written on this story in a LONG while again. I will try not to do that from now on, I will try and write this to get on with the story ok? I just haven't been able to for one and two, I just haven't been in the mood. In the next Chapter, Fi explains her story and whatnot and all that. Let me explain something of my own first. I realize that the story doesn't go into detail on EVERY little thing and doesn't cover everything it's supposed to. I am SO SORRY about it, I have been trying to get out of doing that for a while now. From now on I will also begin detailing the story FAR more than I have been alright guys? I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying~ Also PM me or leave a review on what you guys think of the story so far. Until next time guys, stay awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts:Linked Destinies

Chapter 7: Fi's Story

Link and Sora were standing there in one of the three Sacred Flame Chambers as Fi, a sword spirit from the a long time, was standing in front of them with her hands clasped together.

Fi was about to explain why she had returned. She then began dashing around the room, showing off fancy twists and fancy dance moves from ancient times as she began explaining, "I shall begin the story of the very first Hero to get you two caught up."

As Fi continued her ancient dance she then began telling her story, "Many ages ago, in a city floating in the sky called Skyloft. A young man by the name of Link, was awaken abruptly one day as the city was nearing it's 50th Annual Festival. The festival was all fine and spawned a new winner that was none other than Link himself."

Fi's words still flowing, "However, after the festival, everything went awry as a wicked tornado came and swept Link's childhood friend, Zelda, away down to the clouds below. Beneath the clouds was a peaceful, holy land called Hyrule, well it seemed peaceful until Link went down below the clouds looking for Zelda. After looking everywhere for Zelda he finally found her and someone else called Impa with her. Impa made it look like she was keeping Link away form Zelda, but there was another reason."

Now stopped in front of Link and Sora, Fi still spoke, "Link then partook into facing the lifelong legend, The Imprisoned, which was a very powerful creature's demonic form. After defeating the beast, Link was then told to gather the three Sacred Flames from around Hyrule to power up the Goddess's Sword to it's maximum potential. Upon doing so, Link had created the Master Sword you now possess."

Fi was now trying to finish up the story at least, "After collecting the three flames, the Master Sword was now at maximum strength making it the most powerful sword in existence. That Link then proceeded to train up for the fight of his life as he fought the Imprisoned one last time and then he fought a dangerous sword spirit named Girahim who belonged to the Imprisoned's human form, Demise. Link fought hard against Girahim and was victorious."

With not much more story to go, Fi then finished up by placing her hand on her chest as she said, "Link then traveled back in time to where Demise first appeared and began a very frightening and intense battle. Lightning shots were being sent back and forth, slashes were being traded, and blood was drawn. In the end, Link finally overcame evil and defeated Demise. Upon defeating the powerful force, Demise was then drawn into the Master Sword in a cloud of mist and was forever sealed into the Master Sword and never to be heard from again."

Link was now sitting on the floor as he asked Fi wondering something, "Say Fi? Who was this Demise exactly?"

Fi thought about it as she didn't remember the whole story behind Demise, but she did know some, "I can't recall all of his background, but I do remember the last thing he said, 'I will be reborn again so that every single descendant of your descendant shall be haunted and cursed to deal with me over and over again. I promise!' I didn't know what that meant until about 100 years after that moment, Ganondorf appeared and since then... Ganondorf and Link have been forced into a loop that goes on forever, just like Demise promised back then."

Piecing the story together, Sora then stated, "So in other words, this Ganondorf guy is actually Demise but reincarnated?"

Now turning her attention to Sora as she replied, "Yes, I fear though, that this is the end of the storyline for Link. I believe Ganondorf now has a plan to call forth Demise and team up with him and whatever is in your world to take over as the ruler of everything."

Now standing up and brushing himself off, Link then said, "Hmm, Ganondorf planning on calling Demise forth and teaming up to take over the world? Seems like him alright, but that's impossible at the moment right? I hold the Master Sword, from the look of things, he needs this Sword to call forth Demise again right? Unless I just mindlessly give him this Sword, he isn't going to be able to arise Demise again."

Seeing the point Link was making, Fi retorted with, "Of course! As long as Link has the Master Sword in his possession, Ganondorf has no way of bringing Demise back!"

Sora now butting in as he said, "All we have to do is find him and kill him right? The best way to do that is to power up that Biggoron Sword and then kill him. Which reminds me, you still haven't explained why you've returned after all these years Fi."

She just realized this as she said, "Oh yeah! I returned because my skills were called upon once again. I am the only one who can possess the Flames and power up any sword with the Flames. It's in my nature."

As Link pulled out the Biggoron Sword he then walked up to the Pedastal of the first Sacred Flame and said, "Fi? How does one embed a blade with the flames exactly?"

Fi said as she floated over to the Flame itself and told Link, "You wanna see? Hold the blade you wish to power up sideways and brace for impact."

Link began thinking to himself, 'Brace for impact? She doesn't mean?'

Now floating into the flame, Fi was now beginning the process. The flame began flashing a bright green and the it began shooting small, tiny flames towards the Biggoron Sword. The flames began intensifying and became more numbered the longer the process took. After about a minute of furious flames hitting the Biggoron Sword, Fi then told Link through the flame, "Now, raise the blade up high to call forth the second form of the blade."

Holding the Biggoron Sword up and staring at it with awe, Link was beginning to understand the process a little better. The blade then sparkled a pretty green as it then burst its shell open causing the sword to change slightly.

The Biggoron Sword look a bit different than before. Rather than it's plain Blue Hilt, the hilt was now a bright green, the center piece was now a darker green with the same Goron symbol in the middle, only it was larger than before. The blade itself didn't change much at all, it only gained a slight decorative indention in the blade.

Sora, who had one hand on his chin and the other holding up the other arm, then said, "How does all that work exactly Fi?"

Returning to her spirit form, Fi then explained some more, "Look, swords are created by extremely hot fires and some kind of hammering tool correct? Well, by possessing the flame and shooting the flames into the blade, the fires itself are hot enough to suffice, and the force behind the shot from the flame to the blade is powerful enough to mend the sword. Alos, by possessing the flame itself, my spirit form gives the flame a 'power' of sorts causing the asthetic changes."

Link then sheathed the Biggoron Sword as he said, "Fi? Can I ask you something? Where are the other two flames?"

Unsure of what to tell Link, Fi just sighed as she said, "I do not know Link. I wasn't around when the flames were moved, however, I can sense the flames and direct you to them. Why do you think the Master Sword pulsated the first time in the Temple of Time?"

Shocked to hear this info, Link says, "Oh, THAT explains the pulsating! Ok... so, other than here... where else has it pulsated before?"

As Link remembered the place, "Oh yeah, I believe it pulsated around the Shadow Temple!"

Knowing what they had to do Sora then said, "So, let's just go to this Shadow Temple place and find the second flame... then what Link?"

Sheathing the sword, Link then turned towards Sora and Fi and says, "I only seen the Master Sword pulsate on two different occasions so the third flame is somewhere unknown at the moment. I have no idea where to begin looking for it. So I don't know what to do then."

Fi then spoke aloud, "Say Link? Why not find the second flame first, then worry about the third one? I mean think about it, you might have to activate the first two flames before even finding the third one."

All hope seemed to be lost until Fi said that, Link then looked up to her and said, "Yeah, I guess so. Let's go search for that second flame guys! It's the only thing we can do at the moment."

With that being said, Link, Fi, and Sora prepared to leave. They headed for the Graveyard yet again for that was the place where Bongo Bongo was defeated and the second place the Master Sword ever reacted to anything.

Meanwhile, in Ganon's new Castle, Ganon was sitting upon his throne as he thought about what to do next, 'Hmm, how am I going to stop that little kid now!? I have no choice but to bring that creep back! This time I won't make a mistake in the revival process!'

He then got up from his throne and waved his caped around as he said to one of his Gerudo servants, "Servant! Watch the throne room and make sure nothing happens while I am gone!"

He then walked down a corridor as he said aloud, "I won't let that nuisance mess up my plans again, I will kill him!"

After walking down the corridor a little ways, he came across a door that had the Gerudo symbol on it. He then looked around to make sure noone saw him going in as he sneakily opened the door and slipped in the room and closed the door behind him.

What is in that room? What could Ganondorf be planning in there? All the Gerudos were wondering the same thing.

* * *

Guys! I finally wrote this chapter! I actually took the time and made this chapter better than I wanted it honestly. I tried to detail it just a bit more for more entertainment and length. So, what do you guys think about the story so far? Lemme know some how while I get to writing Chapter 8. You can take guesses and whatnot to who he is bringing back this time if you want, I know who it is and that's all that matters at the moment. You'll find out in the next chapter guys! Anyway, I have more excitement to come in this story don't worry! Until next time guys, stay awesome! :D


End file.
